


In The Sun

by prayfordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Country Life AU, Gardener!Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayfordean/pseuds/prayfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet at a farmers market. This is a mini drabble that was requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sun

I remember the exact moment his vibrant eyes met mine.

He was wandering through the market like a kid in a candy store. Everything seemed bright and new and exciting to that man. I’d watched him for the longest time just taking his time, being sure to visit each and every stand. My sister Anna was in charge of the flower stand beside mine. From the corner of my eye I could see her peering at me, giggling. She knew better than anyone when I’d found someone that caught my attention. Women were fine, but they gave me no pleasure. Men were so taboo and intriguing and to have a pair of strong arms to wrap around you was what I adored. 

A young woman and her mother were busy perusing my stand when I failed to notice him waiting for them to clear out of the way. A fruit and baked goods stand; that’s what my livelihood was in the spring and summer. This farmers market drew a mighty crowd. However up until now, I’d never been so excited to be in the city. If such gorgeous men came around here, perhaps I should come by more often to sell. 

 

"Everything looks so good, man!"

That deep, delicious voice made my body shudder. My eyes rose up to be greeted by breathtaking green ones. “Oh, thank you! Handpicked and freshly baked by yours truly!”. My salesmen groove was working its way back after I calmed down. “Is there anything you would like?”

He pondered for a second before spotting my pies off to the right. That beautiful face lit up with the same joy that a baby would have when seeing its mother. “Do you have any cherry pie?”

A nodded to him and held up a wrapped tin with the pie inside. As I handed it to him, a kind smile smeared onto my lips. “That’ll be $4.75…”

In response he handed me a five, but even more gratifying, a breathtaking smile too. “So your name’s Castiel?” he pointed out, eyeing my name tag. “I think Cas fits you better, to be honest, buddy!”

Wow. Not even ten minutes and he was nicknaming me. “And what is your name, mystery man?”, I chuckled

"Dean!". Holding the pie in his hands, he stared at it before looking back up at me. "You know, if you’re not busy later, I wouldn’t mind sharing this with someone". My heart was leaping from it’s chest.

Hours zipped by and before long Dean and I were standing in the kitchen. I couldn’t believe that he’d never cooked, let alone baked before! I personally couldn’t handle having pizza and instant ramen all the time. Fresh foods made me happier. I was more than glad to teach Dean to bake a pie. Blueberry to be exact. 

I lifted a blueberry up to his plump lips and grinned. “Say ahh!”

At first the brunette blinked but followed through, wrapping his lips gently around my finger to eat the berry. My face heated up at the touch. He clearly saw my excitement. 

Moments later I felt a warmth radiate through me as I realized what was happening. Oh so passionately he pressed a kiss onto me and I pressed back. The taste of fruit tickled my tongue. Oh how that man could drive my body insane. 

The end of our night ended with streaks of blueish purple stains on my bed sheets mixed with sweat and pleasure; and not to mention our bodies were just as stained. While Dean slept peacefully on my bed, I headed to the bathroom to see the damage done.

Stark nude, my small frame stood in front of the mirror. I couldn’t help but smile as I remembered so vividly how our night went. The purple hand print smack dab on my ass said a lot.


End file.
